


Paihyo

by orphan_account



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, BLACKPINK (Band), EXID (Band), Mamamoo, PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lemon, Mistress, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At Park Jihyo's company, some people work are Trained Orgasm Providers, while some Benefit Others Through Tight Organic intiMacy. These T.O.P.s and B.O.T.T.O.M.s can be requested by any employee for stress relief, thereby improving the morale of everyone that works at Paihyo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://nsfwzy.tumblr.com/post/181302916650/paihyo-pt1

At Park Jihyo’s company “Paihyo”, everyone starts at the Bottom and wants to work their way to the Top. Im Nayeon has just been hired and is going through induction.

 **“You Im, are a B.O.T.T.O.M. Benefit Others Through Tight Organic intiMacy. I, am Myoui Mina, a Trained Orgasm Provider, also known as a T.O.P. If you work hard, you may someday become like me. It’s up to me to teach you the ropes. I warn you now, I don’t abide disrespect. The only person in this company that can give me an order is Park Jihyo herself. That means that if I tell you to jump, you don’t even ask how high. You just jump. Understand?”** Nayeon wanted to be her regular sarcastic self but she couldn’t afford to be fired from yet another job, so she bit her tongue and nodded. **“Good. I…”** A ding took her attention as a message popped up on the screen beside them. **“Kim Sowon has requested a B.O.T.T.O.M.”** Mina smirked. **“Let’s go. There’s nothing like learning on the job, and I want to see what you’ve got.”** Mina turned and walked out the room without a second glance. It took a moment for Nayeon’s mind to process, but as soon as it had, she was hurrying to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://nsfwzy.tumblr.com/post/181437896315/paihyo-pt2

A knock on the door gained Sowon’s attention. **“Come in.”** The door opened and inside walked Mina and Nayeon. **“Mina!”** Sowon shot out of her chair and hugged her. **“What are you doing here? I mean, not that it wouldn’t be amazing but I requested a B.O.T.T.O.M., not a T.O.P.”** Mina couldn’t help but smile.

 **“I’m not the one who’s going to help you. She is.”** Mina motioned towards Nayeon, who Sowon had somehow not noticed until that point.

**“Who’s this cutie?”**

**“I’m…”**

**“She’s Im Nayeon, a newbie B.O.T.T.O.M. I’m in charge of training her and you’re her first request.”**

**“Oh really?”** Sowon licked her lips. **“It’s been a while since we had some new blood around here.”** She lifted Nayeon’s head until they looking in each other’s eyes. **“Don’t worry, I’ll be nice.”** As Sowon walked towards her chair, she said loudly, **“Considering this is your first assignment Im, I’ll tell you exactly what I want.”** Sowon sat down. **“I want you…”** She spread her legs, **“…to use that pretty little mouth of yours…”** and lifted her skirt, **“…and eat me out.”** Nayeon’s mind stopped working for a moment, this really wasn’t what she expected to happen on her first day. 

**“Well?”** Mina cocked at eyebrow. **“You have your request, now fulfill it. Or is this too hard for you?”** The tone in her voice flipped a switch. Nayeon could never turn down a challenge. 

Nayeon dropped to her knees and grabbed Sowon’s legs, pulling her forward so far that she was barely on the chair. Her pussy almost launching at Nayeon who didn’t hesitate. As soon as it was within reach, she was licking and sucking. Even with her panties in the way, it felt so good that Sowon tensed up, holding the arms of the chair in deathgrips. She was expecting an inexperienced meek little girl, not this…this…skilled Woman. When Nayeon felt Sowon’s thighs tense, she pulled her panties out of the way and started going at her raw cunt. Sowon gasped as she struggled for breath. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she cummed, Nayeon doing her best to swallow it all. When Sowon went limp, Nayeon stood up and smirked towards Mina, wiping off some cum that had dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. 

Mina's expression didn’t change, save for a raised eyebrow. **“Not bad.”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://nsfwzy.tumblr.com/post/181562643135/paihyo-pt3

Once Sowon had been satisfied, Mina took Nayeon downstairs.

 **“This is the B.O.T.T.O.M. Common Room. When you’re not working, you’re free to relax here.”** As she spoke, she opened the door to reveal a comfortably furnished room. **“I’ve got a meeting so you can stay in here and get to know your colleagues in the meantime.”** Mina turned around and left without another word.

Nayeon stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to sit on one of the sofas. As she went to sit down, the door opened and Nayeon jumped. In walked a topless woman. She was scraping cum from her breasts and licking her fingers clean. It took her a moment to notice that she wasn’t alone. **“Oh hi! I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Kim Jisoo.”** She offered Nayeon a handshake using the hand that she’d just licked the cum off. Nayeon gingerly took her hand and gave it a slight shake before responding.

**“I’m Im Nayeon. I’m new here.”**

**“Well no need to worry Nayeon. Jisoo is here to guide you through your new home.”** Jisoo was jumping excitedly as she said this. Nayeon found herself almost hypnotised by the bounce of her breasts. **“Welcome to our common room. As you can see we have a range of sofas and armchairs, kitchen over there, bathroom through there, there’s a bed in the corner but if you want a bit of privacy there are more through those doors, communal toys and equipment are in those cupboards but you’re gonna want to make sure you clean them before and after use. If you…”** Jisoo trailed off as she noticed Nayeon wasn’t paying attention, a mindless look on her face. She followed her eyeline and realised that she was staring at her breasts. Jisoo slowly turned from side to side and sure enough, Nayeon’s head followed. 

Realising that she still had cum over her chest, Jisoo had an idea. She slowly walked towards Nayeon until they were almost chest to chest. She gently placed a hand on the back of Nayeon’s head, and while stretching her chest upwards, she guided Nayeon’s head down, only stopping when her nipple was tracing Nayeon’s lips. Without thinking, Nayeon latched on and started sucking. Jisoo bit her lip in an effort to avoid making noise. It worked, until Nayeon started to nibble. Jisoo couldn’t help but **“Aah!”.**

Jisoo’s cry brought Nayeon out of her trance. She’s not quite sure how or why she’s got a breast in her mouth but she’s not gonna complain. She brings her hands up to fondle both breasts. She suckles and nibbles on the nipple currently with more energy than before, while she pinches the other nipple with her fingers. Nayeon showed no signs of stopping, or even slowing down, as Jisoo let out more moans. With a measure of willpower, Jisoo placed a hand on Nayeon’s cheek and managed to push her away. Nayeon gave her a confused look. Lust filled Jisoo’s eyes. She brought their heads together and gave Nayeon such a deep kiss that she took her breath away. Seeing the state that the kiss left Nayeon in, Jisoo took Nayeon’s hand and guided her to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://nsfwzy.tumblr.com/post/181592493010/paihyo-pt4

**“This is the B.O.T.T.O.M. Common Room. When you’re not working, you’re free to relax here.”** As she spoke, she opened the door to reveal a comfortably furnished room. **“I’ve got a meeting so you can stay in here and get to know your colleagues in the meantime.”** Mina turned around and left without another word. 

On the way, Mina prepared herself mentally. Her meeting was with the Head of Distribution, Bae ‘Irene’ Joohyun, and she required a particular touch. Irene is one of the strictest women in the company.

 **“Good afternoon Miss Kang,”** Mina said to Irene’s secretary.

 **“Good afternoon Ms Myoui,”** she responded with a smile. **“Miss Bae said that you are to go straight inside upon arrival.”**

 **“Thank you.”** Mina opened the door to Irene’s office and noticing that they were alone, closed it behind her. Irene looked up at the noise of the door and seeing Mina there smiled. Mina noted that Irene looked quite stressed, her usually straight hair showing some frizz. **“Same safe words as usual?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“What are they and what do they mean.”**

**“Green means ‘go ahead, no problem’. Yellow means ‘I’m not sure, give me a moment’. Red means ‘stop, this is too far’.”**

**“Good. Are you ready?”**

**“Green.”** Hearing that, Mina took off her coat revealing that all she was wearing underneath were a faux leather bustier, black panties, stockings and high heels. 

**“Come here.”** Irene got up from behind her desk and stood in front of Mina, her head bowed. **“Open your shirt”.** Irene undid the buttons on her shirt so that it was open but still tucked in. Mina placed a finger under her chin and pushed Irene’s head up until they were eye to eye. **“Have you been a good girl?”**

**“Yes Mistress.”**

**“Really?”** Mina looped a finger through Irene’s bra strap and pulled. **“What’s this?”**

**“My bra Mistress.”**

**“I thought I told you, you weren’t allowed to wear one without my permission.”** Irene gulped.

**“I’m sorry Mistress.”**

**“It seems like a girl needs to be punished. Turn around and bend over the desk.”** As Irene did so, her skirt rode up. **“Panties as well? My my, we have been naughty.”** Mina pulled her skirt up the rest of the way, exposing her pale cheeks. **“How many spanks do you deserve?”**

**“T…ten Mistress?”**

**“Ten? I was only going to give you six, but if you think I should give you ten…”** Mina rubbed Irene’s arse. **“No noise. If you make a sound, I start over. Understand?”**

 **“Yes Mistress.”** SPANK. Irene jolted but she managed to avoid letting out a squeal. SPANK. Another jolt, but this time smaller. SPANK. The spanks were getting progressively harder. SPANK. Irene grit her teeth. SPANK. The noise of the spanks travelled out, through the door that Mina didn’t close fully. SPANK. Kang Seulgi could hear it all and with each SPANK, she got more and more aroused. 

**“Such a slut, you’re receiving a punishment and here you are, getting wet.”** SPANK. **“Do you get off on being told off?”** SPANK. **“When you masturbate, do you imagine someone realising what a slut you are and having their way with you?”** SPANK. Irene was breathing very fast and was almost in tears, but she managed to make it through all ten spanks without a single sound. **“Are you okay?”**

 **“…Yellow, Mistress.”** Mina nodded. 

**“Take your time.”** She picked up a tub of ointment that Irene kept in her desk and applied it to her cheeks. Irene felt better as the soothing effect of the ointment took away the stinging. As Irene’s breathing slowly returned to normal, Mina stood behind her waiting. **“Do you want to stop?”** Irene took a few slow deep breaths before replying.

**“Green, Mistress.”**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://nsfwzy.tumblr.com/post/182431996605/paihyo-pt5

_KNOCK KNOCK._

**“Come in.”** Solar called out. LE opened the door and walked in, leafing through a file. 

**“I have the contract from Illustrious Art for you to sign.”** LE closed the file and held it up.

**“Pass it here.”** Solar took the file from LE and opened it. As she read the first page, a sudden moan distracted her. **“Hey! Quiet down there!”** Solar scowled at Rosé who was lying naked on her back on Solar’s desk, her lower body and head hanging over the edges. 

**“S..S..Sorry,”** she eventually managed to force out, Solar’s continuing thrusts making her trip over her words. Rosé bit her lip to keep from making a noise but it didn’t work. The air conditioning made the room cold and she gets more sensitive in the cold. The coolness of the wooden desk went through her back. The chill in the air flowing over her made her nipples harden. Solar’s thrusts in and out of her, the friction of each rub, generated a heat that meant she could only focus on it, intensifying the sensations she felt. Another moan escaped her, again distracting Solar from the file. Solar scowled again. She looked towards LE.

**“Do you mind?”** Solar asked, gesturing towards Rosé’s head. LE unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. She left her tights on, so when she walked forward and rested on Rosé’s face, Rosé’s mouth was pressed against LE’s tight covered pussy.

Solar and LE were unperturbed by the situation. They talked about the contract while Solar kept thrusting, never stopping or even slowing. With each thrust, Rosé was pushed into LE’s pussy. Rosé could tell LE’s tights were getting wetter, but LE let out no hints that she was even aroused. Her face was serious, her speech undisturbed. The only indication that she was aware of the person licking and sucking her, was the slight wiggle of her hips backwards and forwards, in time with Solar’s thrusts. Rosé cried into LE as she was hit by an orgasm. Solar and LE didn’t notice. They carried on with the meeting, still thrusting, still wiggling, never slowing, never stopping.

The meeting lasted almost 30 minutes, during which Rosé had lost count of how many times she’d cummed. By then, there was no tension left at all in her body, she just lay there completely limp. Throughout the entire meeting, Solar and LE continued to fuck her. Always thrusting, always wiggling, never slowing, never stopping. They’d seemed to have forgotten that she was even there. 

Rosé’s mind was blank. She wasn’t aware when Solar and LE stopped moving. She wasn’t aware when they’d pulled back and put their clothes back on. She wasn’t aware when LE brought her to her feet and escorted her out of the office. She wasn’t aware, until she woke up alone, on a sofa, with a blanket over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://nsfwzy.tumblr.com/post/183264528880/paihyo-pt6

In a large studio, adorned with hardwood floors, filled with natural light, sits a woman at an easel. Behind the easel, just off to one side, lies a chaise lounge, upon which poses a naked woman, her leg propped up to hide her nether regions from view.

**“Are you sure about signing with Paihyo?”** asked the posing woman.

**“They may be expensive, but they’re some of the best at what they do and after what happened last time, I can’t take any chances.”** replied the painter.

**“But Chaeyoung,”** the woman turned her head, **“How can you sure they won’t try and scam you?”**

**“They come very highly recommended.”** Chaeyoung turned towards her for a moment, **“Move your head back into position.”**

**“But Chaeyoung...”**

**“But nothing.”** she interrupted, **“It’s already done so that’s the end of this conversation.”** Chaeyoung pointed her brush at the woman, **“Now stop moving or it’ll mean no spanks for you later Shin Jimin.”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://nsfwzy.tumblr.com/post/185108253850/paihyo-pt7

Nayeon sighed as she closed the door. It had been a long day. The sound of the door clicking caught the attention of Nayeon’s flatmate. Nayoung smiled and came over to her. Hooking a couple of fingers through the belt loops of Nayeon’s jeans, she pulled her close. She pulled Nayeon up to her lips, forcing Nayeon almost to her toes.

 **“Hmmm, sweet. I see you’ve paid Sowon a visit today.”** Nayoung licked her lips, **“Or is that just your natural taste?”** Nayeon blushed and dropped her head. It was only then that she realised her flatmate wasn’t wearing anything above the waist and what was below the waist, couldn’t really be counted as clothes. Nayoung pulled Nayeon even closer, and Nayeon could feel the vibrations against her groin.  **“Do you like it?”** Nayoung whispered in her ear, **“It reminds me of you, small yet perfectly... _pleasurable_.”**

Nayeon’s hand was drawn to it, almost unbidden. She shuddered as she felt the ridges, wet with cum that hadn’t quite yet dried. A finger followed the tip, down the body, and slowly into Nayoung, feeling just how deep it went. A second finger soon joined, and Nayeon curled them in a come hither motion, feeling Nayoung’s walls tighten. Nayoung’s moans in her ear, made Nayeon just move her fingers faster. Suddenly Nayoung ripped open Nayeon’s shirt, buttons flying off. Nayeon’s hand came out as Nayoung leant down and and peppered her breasts with kisses, licking and flicking her nipples through her bra. They became so hard that Nayeon felt like they’d break holes in her bra at any moment. As Nayoung wet Nayeon’s chest, she undid her jeans, with Nayeon not realising until they hit the floor and she felt the cool air against her legs.

She stepped out of them as Nayoung moved, pulling Nayeon with her. She turned them around just as they reached the sofa so Nayeon fell onto her back and Nayoung lay on top. She kissed down Nayeon’s stomach, her tongue flicking in and out of her navel for a few moments, before continuing further south. Nayeon bit her lip as Nayoung paused and took a deep breath in, savouring the scent of her pussy. The tip of her tongue flicked out, playing, slowly pushing against her panties, tasting as they get wetter and wetter.

 **“Please...”** Nayeon begged, **“...stop teasing...”** Nayoung held the panties to the side, uncovering Nayeon’s pussy, and climbed back up her body until they were face to face.

A kiss. **“Seeing as you asked so nicely.”**

Using her other hand, Nayoung guided the vibrating strap in. Nayeon’s eyes rolled back as the vibrations went through her, slowly getting deeper and deeper.

 **“...Oh!”** she gasped. Nayeon wrapped her legs around Nayoung. She’d come close to cumming many times that day but each time, they cummed first and stopped before she could get her release. Her cunt was so sensitive, that it was taking very little to push her over the edge. All Nayoung had to do was hold the strap deep inside and the vibrations did the rest. Nayeon’s legs tightened as she cummed, almost forcing the air out of Nayoung. Nayoung held her breath until Nayeon went limp, her legs dropping, taking deep slow breaths in and out. Nayoung held herself up, watching Nayeon, admiring the fine sheen of sweat on her.

**“So...how was work?”**


End file.
